In a liquid crystal display device, each of a pair of substrates that are placed opposite each other via a liquid crystal layer has an alignment film for aligning liquid crystal molecules formed on its side facing the liquid crystal layer. Conventionally, it is known that variability produced in the thickness of an alignment film causes a decrease in the quality of the display (for example, irregularities in the display). Then, various methods of forming alignment films for reducing irregularities in the display produced due to variability in the thickness of alignment films have been proposed.
For example, the publication WO2010/058718 discloses a method of forming an alignment film using an ink jet method. An ink jet method refers to a method of forming alignment films by discharging droplets of the alignment film material over the entire surface of a substrate from ink jet nozzles. According to the method disclosed in the above publication, irregularities in the display, mentioned above, are reduced by adjusting the direction in which the ink jet nozzles to discharge droplets of the alignment film material move.